


Trapped Together

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Disabled Character, Coulson's huge crush on Skye, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mentions of Coulson/Price, Mentions of Daisy/Lincoln, Minor Character Death, Not Ward friendly, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, POV Second Person, Post 3:07, Skoulson Fic Tropes, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYDRA 2.0 kidnaps Daisy and Coulson, which leads to our glorious fools finally admitting they want each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> Yup, I'm also posting post-3:07 fic, what can I say?  
> (Will note that I'd already written a large chunk of this before brilliantlyhorrid posted her fic 'When something's not right it's wrong' - so the overlap about gauntlets is totally coincidental.)

You watch Daisy lying unconscious beside you, and worry because she's so still. You hate seeing her unconscious: it reminds you too much of when she got shot, or of when she was struggling after she first got her powers. You know she's still alive, because you can see the slow rise and fall of her chest, but that doesn't stop you worrying. You've no idea what the hell Ward's thugs hit the two of you with – something stronger than the Dendrotoxin used in SHIELD's ICERs, that's for sure. 

You'd like to pull her closer so that her head's resting in your lap when she wakes up, but between Ward's thugs removing your prosthetic, and them tying your arms behind your back as well, you can't do a damn thing, and it's so frustrating. You wonder exactly what Ward's got planned for you – so far there's been no sign of him, just threats of what he's going to do to you when he arrives.

Daisy groans, and you feel a strong surge of relief that she's waking up.

"Daisy, Daisy." You call her name in a hushed voice, and watch anxiously as she groans, opens and closes her eyes a couple of times, then sits up.

"Shit," she mutters, and goes to rub her hand over her face. She pauses with her arm half raised and looks wide-eyed at her wrist and hand. "What the hell?" She raises her arm further and peers at the unwieldy gauntlets that Ward's man put on her after she was knocked out. (And you're weirdly proud of the fact that it took four shots from Ward's thugs to put Daisy down, because you always knew she was tough.)

She looks at you, still scowling, and you shrug. "I guess Ward's realised you're more than a match for him," you say, trying not to let on just how proud you are of that fact. Ward's always discounted Daisy, you know, which is typical of his toxic masculinity – after all, you'd heard from Maria Hill what he'd said about her and Natasha Romanoff, the way he'd referred to them both as 'eye candy'. 

She glowers more darkly, then seems to shrug the matter off. "How're you doing?" she asks, pushing herself up onto her knees by your side.

"Not so good," you admit sheepishly. 

She shakes her head, then shifts around to look at the ropes tying your arms behind your back. "Well, I can get you out of these," she says from behind you, "but it'll take a little while since I can't simply vibrate the rope fibres until they unravel."

"I'm not going anywhere," you tell her, and you smile when she huffs a laugh at your back. 

She brushes her fingers lightly over your stump, and you shudder involuntarily, which of course Daisy notices. "Sorry, did that – "

"It's okay," you say quickly. "You didn't hurt me."

She makes an indeterminate noise, then you feel her hands working their way up your arms, and you realise that she's working out how they're bound before she tries to untie you.

"Do I assume Ward hasn't shown his face yet?" she asks.

"Yeah," you answer, distracted by her hands brushing against your arms as she works on the rope. "According to his henchman, though, Ward's going to kill me slowly and painfully in front of you, then he'll – " You break off, unable to finish.

"Rape me," she says, her voice a lot steadier than you'd anticipated. "Same old, same old." She makes a tutting noise as she continues to work. "Never known a guy so incapable of taking no for an answer."

"You'd have thought four bullets would've been enough of a hint," you say, trying to rein in your anger, trying for humour instead.

"You'd think," she agrees, then gently pulls your arms back in front of you. "There you go."

"Thanks," you say, trying to reach up to massage your left arm, but both your arms feel leaden after being tied up for the last few hours, and you've got pins and needles in your right hand which makes you pull a face against the discomfort.

"Let me," Daisy says softly. She takes your hand in her left, then begins carefully massaging your arm from your wrist up to your shoulder. "If I could use my powers – " She cuts herself off, knowing that 'What ifs' are a waste of time. 

After about fifteen minutes your arms feel a bit more bearable; the left's pretty uncomfortable, being only a stump, but the right feels more normal. 

"What did they do with your prosthetic?" Daisy asks as she sits back on her heels after she finishes massaging your arms.

"It's over there," you tell her, pointing to the far corner of the room.

She gets to her feet, dusts off the knees of her field suit, then goes to pick up the prosthetic.

"I guess they figured there was no need to take it away since it's no use to me," you observe.

Daisy sits beside you. "Why not?" she asks. "Did they break it?"

"Something like that," you tell her.

She examines it carefully, which feels a little weird to you. "If I attached it, would you be able to tell me what's wrong with it?"

You frown at her. "Probably, but how will that help?"

"Well unless they emptied my field suit's pockets, I've got a toolkit on me."

Your eyes go wide in disbelief. "You carry a toolkit?" you ask.

"Sure," she says casually, as if it's not important.

You swallow, and grit your teeth, feeling your jaw tighten. "Pass it over."

She looks up, something in your tone catching her attention. "Phil, are you okay?" She rests her fingers lightly on your knee, watching your face closely. 

You don't tell her that you're angry at yourself for not thinking to carry a toolkit of your own. You just nod, then take the prosthetic from her, and fit it in place. You can't help wincing at the jab of pain that goes through you – like a toothache in your arm – and Daisy squeezes her fingers around your knee, the gesture somehow soothing and anchoring you. Her free hand reaches down to unfasten a pocket on the leg of her suit and she slides out a miniature toolkit.

Together the two of you work your way through the prosthetic's functions, and Daisy tweaks and adjusts, and it occurs to you, belatedly, that spending so much time with Mack has resulted in her learning a lot more than you'd realised about the kind of stuff Mack does. Then you recognise that it's even more than that – Daisy knows her way around your prosthetic. You feel stunned by this discovery – you had no idea that she'd gone out of her way to learn how the thing works, and you find yourself swallowing convulsively, trying desperately not to cry.

"Hey," she says softly as she tucks the toolkit back away. "It's okay, Phil. We're gonna get out of here."

You nod, and she gets to her feet, then offers an arm to help you up. "How?" you ask.

She smirks. "Well, I dunno what Ward, or whoever made these things, thought they were doing," she says, lifting her hands, "but they did a really rubbish job at making them." 

You open your mouth to ask what she means, but a moment later both gauntlets drop in bits onto the floor. "What – ?" you begin, and she actually giggles a little.

"Whoever made them had no real idea about how my powers work, so getting them off was pretty easy once I worked out what they'd done with them." 

You can't help it, you throw your arms around Daisy and hug her fiercely, and she chuckles softly, her arms wrapped around you and squeezing you comfortingly.

"You might wanna stay behind me for the next bit," she tells you, giving you a final squeeze before releasing you and turning on the spot. 

You watch in admiration as she pushes air at the door, which bursts outwards, to the accompaniment of yells of shock or fright, or perhaps both, from outside. Then Daisy's striding through the doorway like an avenging angel, or maybe just an Avenger, and as men come rushing at her across the floor of what you now recognise is a warehouse, she flips and tosses them aside as easily as if she's tossing away balls of paper.

The two of you are three quarters of the way to the doors that stand at the far end of the building when Ward appears, a startled, angry look on his face. He opens his mouth to speak, and Daisy makes a slapping gesture, as if Ward's face was right in front of her, and he spins aside to crash against a large stack of crates, which promptly collapse onto him, spilling weapons across the floor.

Daisy reaches back, grabs your hand, and says emphatically, "Run!"

You obey, your right hand clutching tightly to her left as she continues to throw men aside as the two of you race the remaining distance to the doors, which Daisy bursts open with even more noise than before.

You find yourself running out into a parking lot where a man has just arrived on a motorbike, and it only takes you a moment to realise Daisy's aiming you both towards the bike. The rider's already leapt off and is rushing towards the two of you, but he meets with the same treatment as everyone else, and is thrown aside, then you're scrambling onto the bike behind Daisy, and moments later the two of you are making your getaway.

AC-S-AC-S-AC 

The Quinjet comes to pick the two of you up after Daisy stops to buy a burner phone and calls the base to let everyone know you're free. May looks profoundly relieved when Daisy rides the bike up the ramp and the two of you climb off it, and you realise that May must have been really worried at your kidnapping.

"Are you okay?" she asks immediately, and you nod as Simmons and Andrew appear together.

"We're okay," you tell them. "Just a bit roughed up."

"Are you sure," Simmons begins, "because – "

"Later, Jemma," you say quietly. "We need to give our report first."

She swallows, then nods, and you gesture for the others to precede you to the command centre. Daisy's behind you, at your shoulder, and you turn towards her. "Thank you."

She gives a brief nod, and you shake your head slightly, then wrap your arms around her. "Hey, hey," she says softly, feeling you begin to start shaking. "It's okay, Phil. We're safe now. And Ward's dead."

You pull back a bit, startled by this information. "He is?"

She nods emphatically. "Yeah."

"How do you know?" You're curious, because she didn't exactly stop to take his pulse.

"In the same way that I know you or anyone else around me is alive," she says matter-of-factly. "Vibrations. His stopped when those crates of weapons fell on him."

"Oh. I just thought he was knocked out."

"Nope."

"I'm glad," you say, hugging her more fiercely. "I'm so glad, Daisy."

"Yeah," she says softly. Then she pulls back a bit and kisses you on the mouth. You kiss her back without even thinking about whether or not it's a good idea, your tongue slipping into her mouth when she gasps at you biting lightly on her lower lip. "Phil." Your name is half whisper, half moan as she presses her body more firmly against yours.

"Skye," you say, without thinking, and she pulls back, chuckling quietly, then more loudly when you realise, chagrined, just what you've done. "Dammit. Daisy, I'm sorry."

"Phil, it's okay," she says, and the sparkle of amusement in her eyes makes you think that maybe it is okay. "We should go, or someone will wonder where we are, and come looking for us."

"Yeah," you say distractedly. "Yeah. But we should talk."

She nods. "Yeah, we will. Later." She brushes her lips briefly over yours again, then moves away, putting her hand to the small of your back. "C'mon Director, let's get this debriefing done. Then we can get debriefing."

You choke on suppressed laughter at her words, then head towards the command centre, feeling lighter than you've felt in months.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

You're beginning to feel impatient: the rest of the trip back from Ward's warehouse had been filled with endless discussion and analysis of what Ward's death is going to mean to the nascent HYDRA 2.0 organisation, and you haven't had another moment alone with Daisy. She'd disappeared, in fact, once you got back to the Playground, and you're beginning to wonder whether or not to go in search of her, when she walks through the door of your office, a heavily laden tray in her hands. You immediately feel guilty. She'd used her powers a lot back at that warehouse, and you know very well that using them takes a toll on her, yet you didn't even take the time to find her a snack to keep her going.

"Daisy," you say, rushing to take the tray from her, intending to carry it to the conference table.

"Couch," she says, and after a confused moment, you turn and carry the tray over to the coffee table in front of the couch instead.

"I'm so sorry," you say. "I should have made sure you got something to eat once we were aboard the Quinjet."

"It's okay, Phil," she says, and grabs your wrist, pulling you closer. "Stop guilt-tripping yourself and kiss me, you fool."

Your eyebrows go up, but you obey her, because you've been itching to kiss her again. This time it's Daisy who bites your lip, and you feel a surge of desire that leaves you slightly dizzy. 

"You should eat," you tell her after a few blissful minutes of making out. "Before your food gets cold, or you pass out."

"Yeah," she says, her voice soft, her expression reluctant. 

You guide her to sit on the couch, and sit down beside her, trying not to crowd her.

"I brought you something, too," she tells you. "You also need to eat." She uncovers a bowl of soup, and passes it over, along with a spoon and a napkin, then adds in a nonchalant tone, "You need to keep your strength up, Phil."

"Daisy!" You suppose you should be grateful she didn't toss that line out while you were actually eating or you'd probably have choked on your soup.

She smirks at you, her eyes dancing, as she begins to eat her own soup.

You eat in silence, but it's a silence simmering with anticipation, and you feel more excited than you'd expected, even though you've wanted this with Skye, with Daisy, for – well, since day one, really, when she so casually told you that she liked your style.

Once you've both finished eating, Daisy carries the tray over to the conference table, then returns to sit cross-legged on the couch, facing you, so you turn sideways so that you look her in the eye.

"So, Phil," she says, her tone casual, but her eyes serious, "just how long have you been wanting to kiss me?"

You feel your face heating up, and your ears burning, and you have to drop your gaze, too embarrassed to meet her eyes as you admit you've wanted it since the beginning.

"Huh." She sounds a bit annoyed, you think, and wonder why. "I guess I'm a fool, too," she says.

"Why?"

She shrugs. "I've wanted to kiss you since you first took me for a ride in Lola."

"But it wouldn't have been appropriate before," you point out. "I was your superior officer. Even when you were just a consultant, and not an actual agent."

"It's appropriate now?" she asks.

"Of course," you say immediately. "You're my equal. You're a team leader in your own right now."

Her eyes are wide, in surprise you realise after a moment. "You see me as an equal?" Her voice is hushed, as if she doesn't dare to speak louder for fearing of being told off.

"Daisy, in a lot of ways, you're superior to me. But in this specific sense, yes, you're my equal."

"Oh." 

You reach out and touch her knee, resting your fingers there lightly. "I'm sorry if I haven't made that clear," you tell her.

She shakes her head. "It's okay."

"But – " you begin, but she cuts you off.

"Phil, don't. It's not important." She covers your hand with hers, squeezing your fingers carefully. "There's something I need to tell you."

Her expression's determined, and you find you're mentally bracing yourself for whatever she might say.

"I kissed Lincoln."

You raise your eyebrows, giving her a puzzled look as you wonder at her intense tone. "Well I slept with Price," you remind her.

She drops her gaze. "I know," she says softly. "I'm sorry, Phil."

"What are you sorry for?" you ask curiously.

"That things didn't work out between the two of you."

You snort. "Daisy, that ship was doomed before it set sail."

Her eyebrows go up this time. "Then why – " she begins, but cuts herself off immediately. "Never mind, it's none of my business. You're a grown man and who you choose to sleep with is your affair." She winces a little at the last word, as if she hadn't realised just how it'd sound until the word was out of her mouth.

"Why did I sleep with her? Because I figured it'd be less complicated." You tighten your fingers around Daisy's. "I've been pretty lonely since I died," you tell her in a hushed voice. "And so in love with you, but I kept finding reasons – some of them valid – why you and I shouldn't get together. And – " You pause, tightening your jaw, and Daisy reaches out, cupping the muscle that twitches there. "After what happened to me, and especially after losing my arm, I didn't feel very human any more. I thought she'd make me feel more human, somehow."

Daisy's looking at you, big brown eyes wide and wet, full of so much empathy and sorrow that you have to choke back tears to continue. "She did make me feel a bit more human, but it was also clear, though she never came out and said it, that sex with me was just a novelty, while she tried to find an exploit to use against me."

"I'm so sorry, Phil." Daisy's voice is soft and echoes the sorrow in her eyes as she shifts onto her knees and moves in to wrap her arms around you.

You hug her back, pathetically grateful that she's such a forgiving person. You know you've behaved badly in your dealings with Price – ignoring Daisy's (and Mack's) warnings about the ATCU, ignoring the warning signs Price herself displayed. You thought you could get ahead of the ATCU, and persuade Price to help, not hinder your work, but she'd proven you wrong in every way possible.

Daisy pulls back and says, "About Lincoln."

"Yeah," you say, trying to ignore the spark of jealousy – you've no business being jealous, especially not after Price.

"I kissed him," she repeats.

You shrug, not sure what response she's looking for. You want to ask if it was just a kiss, and you're embarrassed by how the thought of Daisy and Lincoln doing more than just kiss makes your stomach tense up, but you can't speak right now.

"I was trying to persuade him to come in," she says, and a lightbulb clicks in your brain, remembering that odd, awkward conversation when she'd thought Mack had told you something a few weeks ago.

You give her a half smile. "I can believe you used every means at your disposal to persuade him," you say, and she flashes you a look that's part smug, part embarrassed.

"Yeah," she says. "It didn't work, though." She sighs. "Lincoln was my transitioner, you know, back at Afterlife, and he looked after me a bit. And because of that, and because I knew he was a good doctor, I figured he'd be a good person to have on my team."

You can't help reaching out to return her hug of a few minutes ago, and she wraps her arms around your neck. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with Lincoln," you mutter into her neck.

"Not your fault," she mutters back.

"Nor yours," you tell her gently. "Lincoln's self-hatred has nothing to do with you, or who you are." You pull back a bit so you can look her in the eye. "You're a good person, Daisy. You're every bit the brilliant leader I always figured you'd be. You're capable and caring, and well – a hero. Always have been."

She shakes her head a bit, and you can see heat colouring her face. "You have such a superhero crush, don't you?" she teases.

"On you? Oh yeah," you agree easily, and she chuckles. 

"So what are we going to do about us?" she asks, rubbing her nose against yours in a delightfully distracting manner.

"What would you like to do?"

"You," she says promptly, and you can't help giving her a wide-eyed look at that.

"Skye!" Then you cringe. Lately, you've been so much better about remembering to call her Daisy, that you're doubly embarrassed that you've slipped up now.

"Phil," she says, smirking at you.

"Daisy," you say, "I'm so sorry. I – "

"It's okay, Phil," she says quietly. "I don't mind being Skye with you at times like this."

"Are you sure?" you ask, "because I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or think it's too much effort for me to care about getting your name right."

"Yeah, I'm sure," she says, her tone very positive, before she leans in and kisses you thoroughly.

"Okay, okay," you mutter against her lips when she finally pulls back sufficiently to let you both catch your breath. "My bunk or yours?"

"Yours," she says immediately. When you raise an eyebrow, she says, "It's nearer," which makes you chuckle.

You get up off the couch together, and when you offer Daisy your hand, she takes it and swings your joined hands back and forth a couple of times, before tugging at you to follow her out of your office.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Once in your quarters, Daisy closes and locks the door behind you, then turns and pushes you up against the door. You feel a surge of lust that she must see in your eyes, or possibly feel in your vibrations, because she immediately begins kissing you even more hungrily than heretofore, and you moan into her mouth, thrusting your hips forward, desperate for more contact.

She strips you with astonishing rapidity, and her hand curls around the hot, hard flesh of your cock, eliciting further moaning from you. "Fuck, Sk-Daisy," you gasp.

You tug her tank top up and off, then cup her left breast in your right hand. You're surprised when she grabs your left wrist and brings your prosthetic hand up to cup her other breast, but you do her the courtesy of assuming that she knows what she wants, rather than questioning her. 

"Practice your fine motor skills," she says, laughter in her eyes.

"God, Daisy, you are so gorgeous!" you gasp, feeling a little incoherent. You're trying not to remember that Price preferred you not touch her with your prosthetic, you don't want to think about her in this context, but you think it's typical of Daisy that she'd be okay with you touching her with your robot hand. 

You squeeze carefully, and she mutters, "A bit harder" against your mouth, before rubbing the pad of her index finger over your balls, making you shudder.

"Bed?" you ask, even as you obey and squeeze her breast more firmly with your left hand.

"I think I'd like you to fuck me against the door, Phil," she says, and you groan ridiculously loudly, then release her breasts to pull down her pants and underwear. You slip a finger carefully inside her and aren't surprised to find she's already wet, so you turn her around, pressing her body firmly against the door.

"Yeah, Phil," she moans. 

"Condom?" you ask, stroking your cock slowly.

"Covered," she says tersely, so you move in behind her, pull her hips back towards you, and guide your dick into her slick heat.

You both moan as you fill her, then you moan again when she pushes her ass back against your crotch. "C'mon, Phil," she urges. "Fuck me already."

"Yeah, yeah," you agree, a little mindless from the sensation of Daisy's muscles already clenching tightly around your cock. "Gotta warn you, not gonna last long."

"Then do it," Daisy says, her tone stern and unyielding. 

"Fuck," you mutter, and begin to thrust hard and fast, hoping to get her off before you come yourself.

"Yeah, Phil, fuck me hard."

You can feel your balls tightening already, so you reach around Daisy to find her clit. She grabs your hand, pulling it into place, then you feel her using her powers to vibrate the air over her flesh. You can't help groaning loudly, feeling even more turned on than ever, then Daisy's coming, her muscles tightening around your cock so that you have to stop thrusting for the moment. She comes a second time, right on top of the first orgasm, and then you're coming too.

"God, Daisy," you mutter breathlessly against the curve of her shoulder, "that was so good."

"Yeah," she answers, also breathless, "that was – that was really good."

You pull yourself back, hearing her moan quietly when your softening cock slips out of her. She turns around and pulls you back in, kissing you sweetly, her arms wrapped around your neck.

"I need a shower," she says, "and a nap 'cos I'm still exhausted from using my powers earlier."

"Sounds good to me," you tell her. "Would you like to stay here for that?"

She smirks at you, then runs her tongue along her lower lip, and you bite back a moan of longing. "I wasn't planning on letting you go just yet, Director."

"Shit," you mutter, aware that you're already starting to feel aroused all over again.

It's obvious, looking at her, that Daisy's completely aware of this fact, and you heave a martyred sigh, knowing full well that you actually love the idea of her bossing you around, that the idea of Daisy being in charge has always been something of a turn on for you.

She grabs your hand, your left hand, and tugs, and you follow her into your ensuite. Today's turned out vastly better than you could ever have guessed, and you're almost inclined to thank Ward for kidnapping the two of you.


End file.
